fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nokimo
Nokimo is the resident librarian of Koma Inu's Library, specializing in the organization and care of lost magic books, and preservation of the ancient art. The guild master is said to put massive amounts of trust into Nokimo, the main reason why she is even allowed in the Lost Magics sector of the library. She is the only known person that has been in the Lost Magics sector, other than the guild masters and previous librarians. Personality Nokimo is a very studious and stern woman, taking everything she has the responsibility for very seriously, and wont let anyone, under any circumstance, disrupt her work. She keeps herself very busy, with organizing the thousands of books in the library along with managing the records of jobs and who joins and exits the guild. Among her pet peeves are: dirty things, annoying people, overdue books, and the unorganization of basically anything. While mostly remaining stone-faced, there is a person who has the flame that can melt her heart of ice, even to the point of a giggle. Anyone who mentions this "romantic interest" will be brutally beaten by her, afore saying there is no such thing. Appearance Nokimo is a young girl with smooth skin, and sharp features. Her jawline is angular and sharp, and her beautiful blue eyes sit above her small rounded nose. Her lips are full and sweet, and her figure is small, but still sexy. Her normal attire, is a black blazer with a red bow in the folds of her white undershirt.She wears a short white and black plaid pleated skirt, and knee high white socks to match. History Nokimo was born into the guild of Blue Pegasus, her parents both being mages of the guild. Nokimo utterly despised everyone's happy-go-lucky attitude, and ran away on the midnight of her 16th birthday.Months after wandering from town to town, she found herself at Onibus. She quickly learned of Koma Inu's presence in the town, and went to investigate. Upon arriving, she peeked through indow and saw everyone in the social area, having a good time. Although Nokimo hated happy, she smiled for the first time in a while. The guild master spotted the girl staring on the other side of the window and went to investigate. Upon hearing Nokimo's story, she was offered into the guild. As Nokimo had nowhere else to go, she accepted. The rest is history. Equipment 'Polar Cap '(きょっかん kyokkan) Polar Cap is Nokimo's favored magic shield, that is imbued with the powers of an Ice God. It is extremely effective at blocking almost any non-flame magic attack, and only gains more strength if ice magic is used against it. It has multiple pieces of razor-sharp ice around the side, which if used in a bash attack can puncture wound an enemy. It has a frozen sapphire in the center, which emits a frosty blue glow. Magic Ice God Slayer Magic (氷の神特効の魔法 Kōri no Kami Tokkō no Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and a type of God Slayer Magic that is utilized by Nokimo. 'Ice God's Bellow: '''Nokimo lets out a slayer roar, and her opponent is met with a grisly, powerful ice storm. '''Ice God's Snowglobe: '''Nokimo traps the opponent in a icy globe, and a multitude of powerful snow flurries surge through the inside of the globe. The flurries reach nearly -131 degrees Farenheit (-90 degrees celsius) and have a chance of completely encasing the target in ice. '''Ice Guyser: '''After casting this spell, a large hole opens under the target, and boiling water shoots out of the hole and propels them up into the air: the hole is then replaced with a bed of razor-sharp icicles, and the target will land on these unless something is done to counter-act '''Slicer Flurry: '''Nokimo encases her arms in ice with extremely sharp edges, and begins to viciously attack the enemy at high speeds, delivering a blur of deadly shots towards them. This can be strengthed by draining the casters blood into the ice, although this is very dangerous and can be deadly to the caster. '''Slush Floor: '''Nokimo turns the surrounding area's ground into slush, causing the enemy to slip and stumble. It can render the enemy unable to move, and it is for this reason that Nokimo tends to cast this spell before attempting cast any projectile magics at the enemy. '''Ice Gods Secret Art: Iced Bombshell: '''Nokimo chants "''Now, the Ice Gods of the magic world will show you their wrath, in sheer explosive power, the power to destroy one thousand nations!" ''and a massive cone-like mass of ice will plummet towards the earth at intense speeds. After connecting with the ground, the entire area within a certain radius will feel the force of extremely freezing tempuatures, and be blast backwards with the force of an atomic bomb. Following the initial blast, a hailstorm of icicles will follow, impaling the enemy. Due to the extremely destructive nature of the spell, and harm to the caster, Koma Inu's master has forbidden Nokimo to use it, or even speak of it to anyone. '''Requip: Snow Queen's Grace: '''Nokimo casts her only requip spell and is donned with the armor of the ancient Snow Queen, who was said to slay the infamous and deadly ice dragon Furnelaidne. In this armor, Nokimo's speed, strength, and agility increase, and it is said by her partner Kage Tokomodo that when she dons this armor, the battle has already been won. When using this armor, Nokimo's hair and skin turn shades of blue, and her clothing is replaced with heavy ice armor, that shines like crystals. A double-sided lance is summoned into her hands, and can be used both a summoning staff and a weapon. '''Beast Soul: Kraken: '''Nokimo takes on the form of the legendary squid monster; the Kraken. Nokimo is morphed into a human-squid hybrid, with no clothes and simply her tentacles to cover her.Her skin will turn a shade of like blue,and her hair will turn the color of the deep sea. Horns will sprout from her head and her eyes will turn red aswell. In this form, Nokimo is able to breath under water, as well as swim faster. She is able to hold and attack multiple enemies at once in this form, and even summon tentacles from seemingly nowhere to attack. Relationships (''Nova actually has done nothing to Nokimo, but for unknown reasons she believes Nova her enemy, which Nova is oblivious to.) Synopsis An Intruder?! Nokimo is organizing books one day when she hears a strange noise, that she investigates: she then finds out a horrible secret... An Intruder?! Beast Upon Giants! Nokimo takes on a job with Kage Tokamodo to clear a village of intruding giants! Beast Upon Giants Trivia * Nokimo's preferred book type is dirty novels, smut, or lemon. * The reason she is grumpy is because her heart is frozen from overuse of her magic. This is why she isnt a normal mage, as she fears overusing her magic will kill her.